If You Asked Me To
by VLRWriter
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are together in Vermont helping Karen plan her wedding. Olivia isn't the bride this time, but will she ever be again? Fighting feelings she never knew she had, Olivia wonders what she would say if Fitz ever asked her to be his wife again.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"There. That's perfect," Olivia smiled as she stepped back to admire her own work. Karen's face beamed back at her before turning enthusiastically towards the mirror at Olivia's bathroom vanity. Karen gasped and then fell silent. Her brown hair fell in thick waves, the right side swept back by a beautiful pin, a gift from her-what was Olivia to her, exactly? Not a stepmother, her dad's girlfriend? Still the Fixer? Whatever her title, Karen still wasn't sure, she did feel strongly that she could call Olivia her very good friend and right now Wedding Savior Extraordinaire. Karen's lip trembled as she looked at Olivia in the mirror. They didn't speak but Karen's expression said it all. She was ready now.

"What time are you taking pictures? This is just the test day, you don't have to be too nervous."

"The photographer will be here in about twenty minutes, so I guess I should get downstairs," Karen sighed. "And I'm not nervous-not anymore. Now that I finally figured out what to do with this," she gestured to her hair. "I had no idea the air up here would affect it so much."

"You're preaching to the choir," Olivia chuckled. "Make sure you get something to drink at least before you start-it's warm today."

"I will," Karen said, enthusiastically hugging her and then bouncing out of the room.

Olivia shook her head and followed her down the stairs at a much more measured pace. She watched Karen move around the kitchen with her phone in one hand and a smoothie in the other as she Facetimed with her fiance, Brian. He was still in the cabin on the property-Fitz wasn't ready to share a house with his daughter and her soon-to-be husband. Olivia thought it was silly, they were adults, but she didn't argue. She let him pretend to be scandalized by it all, still. To Olivia, it didn't seem real that Karen was a year away from graduating college but taking the summer and fall off to get married. How could she possibly be ready for something like this? Still, she wasn't the mother and up until a few weeks ago she had decided to stay out of it completely until Karen had come to her begging for help.

A knock at the door took Olivia from her thoughts. "Abby," Olivia said, "I wasn't expecting you until later. But I'm glad you're here." She angled her head in the direction of the kitchen and Abby followed her gaze towards a bubbly happy Karen.

Abby nodded, "How's the child bride to be?"

"Abby," Olivia scolded.

"Well come on, Liv, do you really think she's ready to get married?"

"No, I don't, but she's in love and it's not up to me to have that fight. Did you bring the files?"

"Yes," Abby said as Olivia ushered her into the living room. They spread the work out on the table and Abby took out her laptop and began searching for a place to plug in.

"Oh, here," Olivia said, pulling one of the batteries from a drawer underneath the table top. "Fitz hates the cords and wires, so this will charge it and give you access to the wifi."

"Fancy," Abby said. "So, how has it been up here? Do you miss DC?"

"Hardly," Olivia said. "When Fitz and I got back together we said we wouldn't spend more than 10 days apart. I've broken that rule no less than six times and he always comes to me. This is important-it's Karen's time. It's his turn. I'm happy to be here-especially because my good friend is willing to let the Secret Service fly her up here in a helicopter with a week's worth of work."

"Well it's so quick by helicopter from the airport-I can't complain. Does Fitz always come home that way? I bet it's super sexy to see him get off that thing and walk towards the door with that hair of his blowing in the breeze." Abby's eyes practically danced at the thought and Olivia laughed out loud.

"Yes, it was amazing the first time it happened, but I have to tell you that the idea of him in that thing on a regular basis scares the hell out of me. So I've asked him to just make the drive with Secret Service. I don't care if it takes longer. I want him to be safe."

"Wow, you sound like such a...wife," Abby said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back, but her smile fell when Abby looked away, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "What's wrong, Abby?"

"Nothing," Abby said, huffing and shaking her long red hair. "It's just-the last time I was here, the last time we were here together-"

"I know, but that's all over now," Olivia said encouragingly. "Fitz and I put things back together, you and Quinn haven't killed each other at QPA-"

"I still say it should be OPA again."

"Abby, it's hers now. And I am very happy to consult and freelance."

"Fine," Abby said with a wave of her hand. "She's doing a good job, but things could be even more productive with you at the helm and that's all I'm going to say about that."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure," Abby said, "and sorry about the 'wife' comment," she added as she followed Olivia into the now empty kitchen. "I know you're not crazy about that title."

"I'm not a wife," Olivia said, "And that's fine. Fitz and I are fine the way things are."

"Is it weird, helping Karen with the wedding?"

"What?" Olivia said as she pushed down on the French Press and poured a cup for Abby. "No-I mean if you ask Mellie, she's probably glad that I took over helping Karen plan as long as I let her take credit for everything in the press. And that's fine with me."

"Please," Abby said as she took a sip and savored the delicious brew, "Mellie is fine bone china and pearls, you're the one with the modern chic taste. And now that you and Fitz have gone public, everyone is going to know the Olivia Pope Stamp when they see it on this wedding."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Abby, but really Karen is leading the charge. She knows what she wants, I'm just helping her decide."

"And you're not thinking about what it would be like to plan one of these for yourself?" Abby asked.

Olivia shrugged, not wanting Abby to see how she really felt. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you've mentioned Fitz three times, you take your coffee the same way he does now-I've seen him with that French Press a million times when I worked in the White House, and you were lucky if you remembered to set your coffee machine for Folgers at home. The two of you don't make a move without each other, and you've synced your schedules. You're helping his daughter who has been nothing but an ungrateful brat up until this point-"

"Abby," Olivia warned.

"See? You're doing it. The mother thing. The wife thing. And don't get me wrong, I think it seriously looks good on you. You're different, you're relaxed, you look...happy. And as your friend I would be remiss if I didn't ask you if you could get a little happier with a ring on your own finger?"

"The travel schedule is perfect," Olivia said, choosing not to answer Abby's last question. "Summers and holidays in Vermont, the rest of the year in DC or Georgetown, it works for us. As for the rest of it," Olivia waved a hand not finishing her sentence. She walked back over to the living room and Abby followed.

For about an hour they worked in relative silence, until they both heard the sound of several jeep tires crunching on the gravel driveway.

"Fitz," Olivia said with a warm smile. She walked over to the window and looked out, her smile growing broader. Abby joined her and they watched as Fitz greeted Karen. She looked beautiful in a teal blue dress and sandals, a bunch of wildflowers in her hand. She and Brian were taking engagement photos and today had been an opportunity to test her hair and makeup for the wedding.

Olivia had thought Fitz would make himself scarce today, he still wasn't 100% behind the idea of his only daughter getting married so young. Olivia was glad he changed his mind. He hugged Karen and spun her around, his daughter laughing loudly while hugging her arms tightly around her father's neck. Olivia's eyes went to the photographer-a friend of hers that she'd asked to do the photos as a favor. Olivia nodded and smiled with internal satisfaction to see that he was right there to capture the magic of the moment. Olivia trusted that these would not end up in the tabloids, but would be a cherished private photo.

"Is that Reece?" Abby asked, pointing to the man behind the camera.

"Yes," Olivia said, turning back to the table to give the group outside their privacy.

"How much did you have to pay him to leave the stalker-azzi life in Malibu for the weekend?"

"It was worth every dime. He's an excellent photographer and I can trust him not to leak these. We have enough on him, he's a vault."

"Well while he's on the east coast, maybe I can convince him to work on a project or three for me," Abby said, walking back to the table so that they could work. Abby noticed that Olivia wasn't working though, she had an eye on the door. "I'm sure he'll be in soon," Abby said with a secret smile.

Olivia blushed at being caught. She and Fitz hadn't had much time together since she'd come up-Karen was here for the weekend, and the hair and makeup people were all over the property. Some of the other vendors had practically taken up residence too as they determined where best to have the ceremony and where to place the tent for the reception. Olivia was happy to have them all here, but she wanted to be alone with Fitz.

"It's fine," Olivia said. "I just missed him."

"Should I go work at the hotel? I'm sure we can video chat when you're ready, I don't have to be here."

"No, don't you dare, I missed you too."

"Yeah but it's only been a week since you've seen me," Abby joked. "How long has it been since you've seen Fitz?"

"He was supposed to come back last night, but he said he had something to take care of, so he took the morning flight."

"You sound suspicious," Abby said.

"Well I was, but his assistant called and told me he was just working with Marcus on some foundation business."

"Oh. Well what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Olivia insisted.

"Liv," Abby said.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up."

"Which one?" Abby said curtly.

Olivia slapped her arm playfully.

"THE one-the one that fixed us and healed us-it's been three years, Abby, and I thought that maybe...it's stupid. All this wedding stuff with Karen has clearly rotted my brain."

"Oh, Liv," Abby said softly.

"I didn't think that I would be the kind of woman who liked being in a relationship like this. You know me, I value my independence-I cherish my space and privacy. But after everything that we've been through-Mellie's up for reelection and I think she's going to win easily-I don't know I just thought that this would be our time."

"And isn't it?"

"Oh I'm so happy with him," Olivia almost gushed, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. "It isn't that. I can't believe I'm saying this-but what if he never asks me again?"

"Again?"

Olivia nodded. "He asked me a long time ago, more than once, when things were REALLY complicated. It wasn't right then, we both knew it. We've been waiting for it to be right again, at least I have, and I don't know, maybe I've put Fitz through too much."

"Liv, you've been through a hell of a lot yourself. Besides, I thought you didn't want to get married."

"I thought I didn't want it, either. I don't know that I need a big fancy wedding with 500 guests the way that Karen is planning, but," Olivia sighed, "I think I'd really like it if he asked me. And I'm not sure he's ever going to again."

Before Abby could answer, the door swung open. Olivia quickly wiped away the tear that had sprang up and stood to greet Fitz. He marched straight to her and enveloped her in a warm bear hug, letting his luggage drop to the floor with a thud. Olivia's hands went to the back of his neck, and then around to cup his face as she kissed him once more. Abby cleared her throat and they both chuckled in embarrassment.

"Why don't I at least move this upstairs to your office," Abby said. "I'll see you later, Liv. Welcome home, sir," Abby extended her hand in greeting to Fitz.

"Abby, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me 'sir,' or 'Mr. President?' It's Fitz," he said giving her a quick hug. Abby smiled up at him warmly, grateful at his lack of formality.

"Yes sir-er, Fitz," Abby quickly corrected. "I'm just gonna take my coffee and computer and work upstairs for a bit. Liv, just text me if you want to finish this later tonight and I can go back to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Fitz asked. "With all the bedrooms here?"

"I'm already checked in there, think nothing of it, I even have a chopper on the lawn to take me back," Abby said with a wink and grin at Liv.

"I thought that was you," Fitz said looking to Olivia. "You flew Abby in? You won't even let me-"

Olivia elbowed him as she heard Abby giggling up the stairs. "Never mind that. I just want to focus on the man in my arms," she said, kissing him again, deeply this time. "I missed you."

His hands traveled down to rest low on her back and on the top of her ass. He squeezed appreciatively and Liv moaned into his mouth.

"You better watch out," she laughed when she felt him growing excited at her nearness.

"Why?" his look of intensity warmed her down to her toes.

"Because there are vendors and workers everywhere. Someone could come in at any moment."

"Then let's go upstairs."

"Fitz," Olivia replied, staring at his lips instead of his eyes, "wouldn't it be inappropriate to disappear while your daughter is outside taking photos?"

"Let's be inappropriate," Fitz said, recalling a conversation they'd had years ago. "She won't even notice we're gone. Besides, I know they're going to take a few in the barn and a few down by the river before they come back in. The cloud cover is giving them great lighting," he added quoting the photographer, Reece.

"Okay!" Olivia said, grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

Author's Note:

There will be a quick part two posted before tomorrow night's crossover episode of HTGAWM. I had this little idea in my head that wouldn't go away, so I decided to put it down on paper before the episode took me in another direction. For those wondering and still reading and reviewing my other stories, thank you. It is my full intention to finish them-it's hard to be inspired when the canon stories veer so far away from what I feel is the truth and heart of the characters. So if the muse remains, you'll see updates before the series finale. Otherwise, it may have to wait until the show is done for me to have clarity. I'm sure I'll be inspired to do some additional one-shots, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"That'll be $3.56," the barista said.

"All right dear." When the elderly woman in line in front of Abby took out a coin purse that bulged with pennies, Abby rolled her eyes and groaned. Both the barista and the woman counting her change turned to look at her with sympathetic smiles. "I won't be long, I promise. I know I've got at least two silver dollars in here somewhere, and that should speed me right up." Abby looked exasperated but tried to nod patiently.

From his place in line behind her, though he tried, Marcus just could not hold in his laughter. "This ain't DC, you know, Abby."

She yelped and turned suddenly which made Marcus laugh harder. "It's a pleasure seeing you here," he said.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, getting the only decent cuppa for miles. What about you? You here for a client or the wedding?"

"You might say both," Abby responded. "Liv asked me to come up here so we WOULDN'T lose a client. Karen's wedding is taking up a ton of time. That is why I'm stuck in this town, in a 100 year old hotel, standing in line behind-" Abby angled her head, "waiting for coffee I should have had ten minutes ago."

Marcus smiled knowingly. He wasn't about to reveal what Fitz had shared with him about the wedding though. "Not all of Vermont is the sticks," Marcus deflected. "This is Burlington. And they make a great cup of coffee, which is totally worth the wait," he added loudly for emphasis. "Get the maple syrup shot. The Foundation's office is across the street, so we come here all the time" he added.

Abby couldn't hide her disdain. She found Vermont tedious and boring.

"It's not DC," Marcus said again. "But it's where Fitz wants the foundation-so I stay busy, and get the hell out of town every chance I get."

"It's not all bad, I guess," Abby admitted. "Fitz and Liv's place is epic. The hotel is beautiful, and there's tons of parking."

Marcus nodded and chuckled. "I know what you mean-whenever I get off a plane here, I'm back at my place within the hour. It's amazing."

His mentioning the flight reminded Abby of Olivia's comments earlier about Fitz just getting into town too. Curious, Abby wondered if she could find out anything about Fitz's plans for Olivia.

"Are you busy now?" Abby asked. "I'd love to stop by and see the Foundation." She really didn't need to see where they worked, she'd seen enough coverage of it on the news and she honestly couldn't wait to get to the airport, but her flight wasn't for a few hours.

"Of course," Marcus replied. "But first, let's get you that java. You look like you need it. Liv been keeping you busy with work?"

Abby and Marcus got their coffee and then strolled the block before going over to the Fitzgerald Grant Presidential Foundation's offices. Abby was impressed as Marcus gave her the tour, and updated her on the firm's projects. He and Fitz kept up an impressive travel schedule with speaking engagements for Fitz and fundraisers that Marcus hosted. They spent most of their time together. By the time he finished and they found themselves in his office, Abby was convinced that Marcus would know if Fitz was planning anything this weekend for his and Olivia's anniversary.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, Red," Marcus joked.

Abby didn't mince words. "Well you must've come in on the same flight as Fitz, right?"

"Earlier this week? No, I met him here, but I got in before he did. How did you know about that?"

"Liv mentioned it when I was at the house," Abby said casually. "Flew in from the west coast, did he?"

"Uh huh," Marcus said. "And is there more to this line of questioning, counselor?

Abby decided to just go for it. "Well, I am just wondering if you and Fitz have anything planned for Olivia this weekend. Any surprises? It's their anniversary."

If Marcus knew what she was talking about his expression gave nothing away. "If I were to tell you that it would be tantamount to telling Liv that. And I'm definitely not telling you that. Not just because I don't want to get fired," Marcus added, "but because I truly do not know what you're talking about. Fitz doesn't tell me everything."

Abby arched an eyebrow, not sure she believed him. "Well, I don't want to take up too much more of your time. I just wondered if you might know anything about why he decided to take the morning flight instead of coming back with you. Oh come on," Abby exclaimed when Marcus maintained his silence. "I won't tell Liv, I swear. I just don't want her to get her hopes up and be disappointed if nothing is going on. He isn't planning on proposing, is he?" Abby looked worried.

Marcus seemed truly surprised. "Word? Abby, I definitely do not think that is going on."

"Why? Did he say something?" Abby asked. "You know Fitz is too traditional to let a thing like this go by. It's been three years since they got back together. Love is in the air in Vermont, or whatever," she said with a wild wave of her hand. "When I worked in the White House, Fitz was obsessed with remembering work anniversaries and birthdays. Even if he couldn't say anything himself he always had the staff sending cards on his behalf. He's sentimental," Abby added with a small smile, remembering what it was like to be in the Administration when things were good, rare though those times had been.

"You're probably right," Marcus allowed, "but he changed when he came back here. I'm not sure-he had a lot of plans once upon a time and being with Liv is...difficult," he hedged. "I love Liv, you know that. But being up here with him before she got here-it wasn't always pretty."

Abby nodded, her expression one of concern. Now she had to call Liv and warn her not to get too excited.

"Look, nothing is going on as far as I know," Marcus insisted. "Fitz was just tired and he wanted to spend the night in Santa Barbara with his extended friends and family who couldn't make Karen's wedding. That's truly all I know." He looked like he wanted to stay more, so Abby held his gaze. "I think…" Marcus said carefully, "that if Liv wants to get married, she might need to be the one who asks."

Abby sighed, giving up. "All right, well thank you for the tour, it WAS good to see you. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and pack."

"You're not staying for the wedding?"

"The child bride-I mean, er, Karen, didn't invite me," Abby said with snark. "Besides, I've been here all week and I need to be in a city with more than one option for good coffee," she added with a wink.

"Hey, don't tell Liv I said that, all right?" Marcus said quickly as Abby walked towards the door. "You know how she hates people all up in her business."

As Abby made the short walk back to her hotel, she had to admit that what Marcus said was probably true. Liv would have been pissed to know Abby had been talking with Marcus about her relationship with Fitz. Still, Abby had never seen Olivia this changed. Maybe she should just discourage her in case Fitz really WAS planning something. Then Liv could be truly surprised if he was, and not disappointed if he wasn't.

Gathering her courage, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Abby," Olivia's happy voice answered. "Did you change your mind about coming to the child-see, oh my god now you've got me saying it. Are you going to come to Karen's wedding?"

"Look, there is no love lost between me and the President's daughter," Abby said. "And since she didn't put me on the list, I'd rather not crash-even if the food is bound to be epic."

"You would be a guest of her father's," Olivia insisted. "And mine."

"Thank you, but truly, no. I have enough work to do-I do need to get back."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "So what's up? Is this a work call? I was just about to go have a late breakfast with Fitz."

Abby could hear the smile in Olivia's voice and thought now might not be the best time to update her on her conversation with Marcus, but Abby didn't know when she would talk to Olivia again before the wedding.

"I ran into Marcus in town today," Abby said. "I did a little snooping on your behalf. Don't be mad."

"Abby," Olivia warned. "What did you do?"

"I was just trying to help," Abby insisted. "I wanted to know if you had anything in particular to look forward to."

Olivia sighed. "I don't want you and Marcus discussing my relationship with Fitz," Olivia said plainly. "Please just stop."

"Look, won't happen again, Liv," Abby said. "I'm sorry." There was an awkward pause as Olivia paced and Abby bit her lip.

"Well! You might as well tell me," Olivia said. "Don't tell me everything-just-what did you find out?"

"His exact words were that telling me would be tantamount to telling you," Abby said. "And I guess technically he's not wrong, because here we are."

"This is so stupid, never mind, don't tell me anything," Olivia said. "Unless...is there something to tell?"

"That's all he had to say," Abby sighed. "Marcus is more protective of Fitz than I thought. He didn't give me anything-but Liv, he didn't seem to indicate that there was anything to give. There were no secret smiles-no plans-I don't think anything is going on." She paused waiting for Olivia to respond. When she didn't, Abby continued. "It doesn't mean nothing is happening, it just means that either Marcus has no idea either or he has a really good poker face."

"Or…" Olivia sighed, "Nothing is happening. Which is fine. Nothing needs to be happening. Fitz and I are fine. Karen's getting married tomorrow, it's going to be a beautiful day, and when it's over, everything will go back to being the way it has been for three years-which is easy, beautiful, and happy. After everything that has happened we don't have the right to ask for anything more. But when-IF we're ready for anything more, we can decide that together." She sighed loudly. "Am I trying to convince you or myself?"

"I didn't mean to stir anything up, Liv," Abby said softly. "I should've just kept my mouth shut. But hey, look at the bright side. You can just enjoy this weekend, hopefully Karen won't make too much of a mess, and you'll be back in a couple of weeks to save more of DC's elite, right?"

"Right," Olivia said with a warm smile. She valued Abby's friendship so much. "Thank you, Abby, I think." Olivia chuckled and was about to say more when Fitz's voice interrupted the call. "Gotta go."

"Bye, Liv."

"See you soon, Abby."

Olivia headed downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see Karen and Brian joining them for the brunch Fitz was whipping up. He'd found a joy in cooking that Olivia had really been reaping the benefits of over the past few months. They'd seen Karen more and he was trying, really trying, to let his future son in law into their lives. Olivia took a seat at the table to watch Fitz work. She unabashedly checked him out in his jeans and had to smile at his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"This is quite the spread," Olivia said. Scones, jam, bacon and a quiche he placed on the table with a flourish. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to her, before kissing her lips and finishing the rest of it himself. "Only the best for my girls."

"So Karen is joining us?" Olivia's voice hid her disappointment.

"No, but she'll want some of this later," Fitz said. "It's her favorite. One more dress fitting, you know?"

Olivia was quiet as Fitz finished cleaning up the kitchen and joined her at the table. As they ate, she thought about what Abby had said. Marcus was really loyal to Fitz and probably wouldn't have given anything away, but this was childish. Would Fitz even have told him? Olivia grinned again, thinking of how sweet and sentimental Fitz could be when he wanted to be. If he were planning any grand gestures he wouldn't have been able to keep it to himself. He'd definitely have told Marcus.

She was just being silly, Olivia assured herself. Just caught up in the rapture and splendor of young love that Karen was weaving all over the house. She was giddy and happy and Olivia had spent too much time on place settings and floral arrangements and cake tastings that now she just had wedding-brain. She'd snap out of it when everyone got out of their house and they could be alone again. Besides, if Olivia wanted to get married, couldn't she just ask Fitz herself? He'd probably get a kick out of it, it would make a good story someday. She's the one who kept saying no and then one day she snapped out of it and saw what a good thing she had with him and couldn't bear to go another day without being his wife.

It was in that moment that Olivia realized just how much she wanted to be his wife. Dare she hope after everything?

"Penny for your thoughts," Fitz said, looking at her over the top of his newspaper. "What's on your mind, Olivia."

"I love you," Olivia said suddenly, surprising them both.

Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not because he didn't know it, but because she so rarely said it. His face softened immediately and he leaned over to kiss her. "I love you."

Appetite restored, Olivia dug in. While they ate, she turned the thought of proposing to Fitz over in her mind and wondered how she would do it? What would she say and where? She thought about what Marcus told Abby-his non answer was sort of like admitting that Fitz was up to SOMETHING. And of course he was. He's a romantic to a fault. He's never missed a birthday, never let any moment that was theirs go by without acknowledgement.

Olivia remembered the years of the anonymous flowers she's received after she left the White House the first time. Always the same, white tulips. No note, usually, but sometimes "doux bebe" scrawled in his hand writing on an otherwise blank card. Maybe she should stop being silly and paranoid. He'd do something nice for their anniversary, but he wouldn't do anything too grandiose and steal Karen's thunder. Once she remembered that she just tried to relax and wait.

The wedding was beautiful. Olivia had outdone herself, Mellie was proud, Karen and Brian besotted, and the guests happy and full of good food and drink. As she watched Fitz twirl Karen on the dancefloor, Olivia found herself smiling at the thought of how good it felt to be in his arms. She turned her back on them and went to the bathroom to freshen up. There were enough eyes darting from her to Fitz to Mellie that she needed a break.

Olivia was also turning heads because she looked incredible in a cream jumpsuit with a fantastic tailored black jacket. Her attire, carefully selected, was a casual nod to her significance to Karen's bridal party. Not a part of it, that would insult Mellie, but still coordinated to match the rest of the significant women in Karen's life, dressed in black and white. The press would take note.

Her feet were killing her in impossibly high black strappy heels and when she heard the DJ announcing that Karen and Brian would be leaving soon, she didn't feel the need to rush back to the party. Fitz and Mellie could do the mom and dad thing, she could be spared the looks from Mellie's family, and she wouldn't have to give any of her own. She was fiercely protective of Fitz, and she didn't want either one of them to have to keep paying for their relationship. It had been a lot when Fitz asked her to open their Vermont haven up to the public, even if it was all family and close friends. No one was even really supposed to know about their home here, and now the property would be featured in at least two major write ups. It was okay, really-they wouldn't be here ever again, if she could help it. And if it helped Karen and Fitz restore their relationship, then she was willing. Who was she? She chuckled to herself while she touched up her makeup in the mirror. Thinking of the good of the family was something she was used to doing, but thinking of herself as PART of Fitz's family-that was new-and happy territory.

It took two more hours for the reception to wind down and for people to trickle away. Olivia came back for a final toast with Fitz thanking the crowd for coming, but then she disappeared again to supervise the staff as they cleaned and began to breakdown the tent. Finally having enough of her heels but feeling it was too early to go up and change, Olivia made herself scare in the only part of the house that was off limits-the back half wrap-around porch.

She was almost ready to fall asleep but the sounds of crickets and slamming car doors alternated pulling her from unconsciousness. Fitz found her stretched out on the cushioned porch swing, one leg hanging off the edge as the swing gently rocked her back and forth. He smiled down at her and softly called her name. When she opened her eyes, Olivia saw a very handsome Fitz standing over her with a good bottle of red wine and two glasses in hand.

"You really love me," she said, sitting halfway up and gesturing towards the bottles. "Where is everyone?"

"The secret service is ushering everyone away," Fitz answered as he dragged an ottoman over to where Liv was draped across the seat of the swing. He gathered her feet into his lap, slipped off her shoes and began rubbing her feet.

"You are an incredible man," Olivia continued the compliments and groaned in pleasure as Fitz massaged her tired soles. "If you never do anything else for me, this moment right here is enough."

Fitz chucked low in his chest, he knew that he had plans to bring her a lot more pleasure that night.

"What about this?" he asked. "I know you barely got a glass." He held up the expensive bottle of red, another one of her selections for the wedding. Even Mellie had taken a bottle or two back to the White House with her.

Olivia opened her eyes and grinned. She waited for him to pour a glass for her and another for himself. He angled his glass towards her and the only sound on the porch was that of their glasses clinking together.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she savored the wine.

"Secret Service is clearing the property as we speak. It's just you and me, baby."

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Karen, I'm sorry."

"She was on cloud nine. Your message of love was in every part of this day, Liv. Thank you. Thank you for what you did for my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Olivia said, a bit taken aback by the look of love on his face. "Fitz."

His warm hands stilled on her feet. She removed her feet from his lap and leaned forward, reaching for his hands. "What is it?"

"I guess I'm just emotional about the day," he said bashfully. "My baby girl got married. To a schmuck-"

"Fitz, to a very nice young man," Olivia corrected with a smile.

"They're not ready."

"They're so not ready," Olivia agreed. "But it takes some people a long time to get ready. They'll find out soon enough if this is right for them and you'll still be there as her father no matter what, right?"

"Of course."

"Then all is well for tonight," Olivia said leaning forward to peck his lips. "You know, today's not just a special day for Karen and Brian."

"I know that," Fitz said, his mood brightening immediately. "You didn't think I would forget, do you? The day you came back to me for good?"

Olivia sat back on the swing as Fitz stood and smiled down at her. Her gaze followed his movements as he disappeared briefly back into the house. He reappeared instantly with a bouquet of white tulips, which he handed her while he moved their wine glasses to a nearby side table. Olivia admired the stunning bulbs. They were flawless. Perfect. She looked back up at him and smiled her thanks, overwhelmed with the sight of them. He'd never said anything about them all these years and neither had she. This was the first time he'd given them to her in person. "Thank you," Olivia whispered.

"They're not all," Fitz said. "You've worked so hard on this wedding, turned your work schedule inside out to be here for all this."

"It was your turn," Olivia insisted. "We agreed."

"That's right, we did. But you could've handed this wedding off to your very capable assistant the way that Mellie wanted to. You could've just come up for the day to smile for pictures and gone back to DC. Instead you flew Abby up here and you gave my daughter your attention. You made her day beautiful and special and unforgettable and I want you to know that I will not forget that. I know your presence here almost cost you a client."

Olivia made a mental note to call Abby about spilling that fact to Marcus.

"It's what you do for family," Fitz continued. "And I've always felt like you were my family, from the moment we met."

Olivia didn't have words, but tears sprang immediately to her eyes.

"So, I wanted to give you something beautiful, because you are beautiful-and because you did a really beautiful thing. Not just for Karen, but for me and for our life. Thank you, Olivia. Happy anniversary."

When he took the black box out of his front pocket, Olivia's heart stopped. The box was too long to be a ring. She quickly pushed down any feelings of disappointment she had when she saw the beautiful teardrop ruby earrings. They were surrounded by smaller diamonds and had to be as outrageously expensive as they were gorgeous. He'd never given her anything like this before.

"Fitz," she gasped, her hands going to his as he held the box open.

"These ears deserve to wear something spectacular," he said as he gently fingered her lobes. Olivia angled her head towards his hand as she felt his hand move from her ear to her neck and then down her chest. She shivered at his touch. "Put them on," he said, his voice husky. "I fantasized about you in these earrings and nothing else."

"Fitz we're not alone," she chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss him and then sprang up to put the earrings on. "I'm going to look in the mirror," she said. "Bring that wine."

Fitz laughed out loud, a deep happy belly laugh, as he was very happy to oblige.

Author's Note:

OK so I lied, there totally has to be a part three, I'm just in that sort of mood. More (just one more in this one) to come.


End file.
